When, employing a GPS transceiver on a device to provide directions, often times the GPS transceiver drains an undesirable amount of power over time from the device's battery. Some users attempt to save battery power by manually turning off the device's display, which is often illuminated while the device is providing directions. However, when such a device's display is turned off by the user, this often causes the device to disable the device's GPS transceiver as well and render the device unable to continue providing directions. What's more, when the user illuminates the display again and the GPS transceiver is re-enabled, it often takes an undesirable amount of time for the device to re-sync itself for continuing to provide directions.